Koishikute
by Pocholat-Prince
Summary: Murmurar millones de "lo siento" no revive a los muertos, para la muerte no existe cura, y por más que llorases es imposible recuperar lo que ahora bajo tierra está. Era una lección de vida que él creía aprendida, aun así; ¿Por qué duele tanto?. Song-Fic, ERERI, ErenxLevi, Seme!ErenxUke!Levi, si no les gusta esta pareja no lean.


**Título:** Koishikute

**Autor:** Pocholat-Prince

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (Relación ChicoxChico)

**Pareja:** ErenxLevi (ERERI) Seme!ErenxUke!Levi… si no les gusta en ese orden, pues no lean, cada quien sus gustos xD

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia no soy dueña de Shingeki no Kyojino cualquiera de sus personajes u-u Ellos pertenecen Hajime Isayama, tome prestados los personajes y los uso solo por diversión.

.**A /N:** Mi primer Song-Fic _**ERERI**_ ¿Que puedo decir? Amo a esta parejita ;m; esta mierda de historia surgió escuchando una canción de PIKO, a quien sinceramente adoro Dx quien lo conozca quizás comprenda mi amor por el (? xD canciones homosexuales y corta venas de Piko ;A; si no la conocen, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen esto (si es que alguien lo lee eAe), al igual que el título de este coso la canción se llama "Koishikute", aqui el link con subtitulos en español, https:(diagonales)www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=aivzkL-3Pw sin más les dejo leer x3

* * *

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos, haciendo caso a sus pies que comenzaban a avanzar por si solos, caminando en una sola dirección; no escucha nada, no ve nada… ya no siente nada.

…_¿Puedes sentirlo? La forma en la que mi corazón palpita cada que pienso en ti…. Ese latido, el calor, todo es por ti; entonces… ¿por qué me dejas aquí? Yo aún… "Tengo tanto que decirte"._

_**Tsuki mo neshizumaru koro zawameki dasu kono kokoro  
Kimi omou tabi takanaru mune no kodō  
Kimi wa itsumo hidaridonari ni boku wa itsumo migidonari ni  
Omoeba omou hodo tōzakatte ku kimi**_

El frio cala sus huesos, se siente temblar y su piel erizarse, más no le importa, sus pies aún se mueven, uno delante del otro, aprieta aún más sus parpados, intentando detener las lágrimas que quieren salir de ellos y se agrupan en sus largas pestañas negras. ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué siente que romperá en llanto en cualquier momento?

_**Moshimonegaigakanaunara kiminitsutaetai kotoba ga aru  
Nakinagara hashirisatta ano hi  
Nigirishimetakatta kimi no te o  
Ima mo omoidasu yo**_

Se detiene de golpe, respira hondo y abre los ojos… ahí está. Sonríe y corre a abrazar a aquel ser que tanto buscaba, le sujeta con fuerza y esconde el rostro en su pecho, aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda; dando rienda suelta al llanto que contuvo por tanto tiempo.

Siente unos brazos rodear con delicadeza su cintura y su llanto se intensifica, ese calor, ese es el calor que tanto añoraba. Quiere verle, quiere besarle… intenta alzar su mirada y así poder juntar sus labios con los del otro cuerpo junto al suyo, pero este se lo impide —_ "No me mires"_ — escucha.

No entiende el porqué, pero algo le dice que es mejor hacer caso y permanecer así todo lo que el tiempo le permita. _Le extrañó tanto._  
_**Koishikute hakanakute  
Kitto eien to shinji teta  
Koishikute setsunakute  
Kimi wa ima doko ni iru no?  
**_—_Te extrañe mucho._— Dice. — _Yo igual_.— Le responde. Se sumen de nueva cuenta en el silencio. Cierra sus ojos de nuevo e intenta escuchar el latir del corazón del otro. _No hay nada_._  
__**Dare mo kai kokoro no oku wasureru koto no dekinai  
Kanashī kako ya yuzurenai yume ga arudarou  
Yagate wasure yuku hi ga itsuka kuru to surunara  
Kimi yori hoka no dareka o suki ni nareru ka na?  
**_Abre los ojos sorprendido y se aleja por instinto; entonces lo ve.

Montones de recuerdos lo invaden, pasan frente a él y se clavan en su pecho como dulces dagas. Recuerdos felices, recuerdos dolorosos y tristes. De pronto un recuerdo abordó su mente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nueva cuenta._**  
Naitewaratte kenka mo shite  
Itsumo kimi o komara sete bakari ita ne  
**__**Sono**__** subete o sasaete kureta  
Yasashiku hohoemu kimi wa mō  
Boku ni wa kaeranai  
**_Caminaba en silencio por los oscuros pasillos, era de noche y estaba cansado, todo el día entrenando a mocosos que no sabían lo que era ver la muerte de cerca y que aun así lloraban y se quejaban por todo, soltó un suspiro de resignación y entro a su habitación, encontrándose con otro cuerpo recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, su brazo derecho sobre su cara, cubriendo sus ojos y el izquierdo descansando en su abdomen. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a él; ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el más alto de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, sin embargo se mantuvo fijo en su sitio, diciendo un simple _—"No pasará" — _dando por terminada la conversación_. _Se recostó junto al otro e intentó dormir. Escucho una especie de risa proveniente del ; ninguno pudo dormir esa noche.

—…_¿Tú también crees que soy un monstro? Si yo llegara a morir, ¿me extrañarías? No te culparía si no, pero si lo hicieras, me arias estúpidamente feliz…_

_**Koishikute hakanakute  
Kimi ni nanihitotsu dekinakute  
Koishikute setsunakute  
Omou hodo munegaitai yo  
**__Duele__**… **_Duele tanto como aquella vez.

Ahí lo recuerda todo, esa persona a la que abrazaba, esa persona que correspondía su abrazo… ya no está. Se da cuenta del lugar en donde se encuentra, y el olor a sangre inunda sus fosas nasales, quien está frente a él no es real, una ilusión… esperanza, tal vez.

_**Futari hajimete  
Deatta kono basho ni wa  
Ima mo kawaranai  
Yasashī kaze ga fukinukeru**_

_El lugar donde nos conocimos… el lugar donde nos separamos_.

Extiende su brazo intentando tocarlo, lo intenta una y otra vez, sintiendo la desesperación correr por sus venas, su respiración se agita, le falta el aire. Alza la mirada y observa su rostro de nuevo, esta vez con detalle, le ve cubierto en sangre, _—como aquella vez—. _Su corazón se oprime de manera dolorosa al verle dedicarle una sonrisa triste y agachar la mirada. ¿Por qué fue que comenzó a caminar en primer lugar? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba saliendo tan entrada la noche? ¿Qué…?

Comienza a correr, pasando de largo a la figura, sus pies se mueven por si solos al igual que antes, las lágrimas siguen cayendo, desbordándose desde sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas aún más pálidas por el frio y siendo olvidadas y tragadas por el sucio suelo.

Para en seco, frente a un montículo de tierra, rodeado por otros más, siente sus piernas fallar y cae al suelo. Un grito desgarra su garganta. Lo que el buscaba, el calor y el sentirse amado… se fue junto con la persona que se encuentra debajo de ese montón de tierra. _**  
Koishikute hakanakute  
Kitto eien to shinji teta  
Koishikute setsunakute  
Kimi wa ima doko ni iru no?**_  
El dolor de perder a una persona amada, el dolor de no verle nunca más… y el dolor de no poder expresarle cuanto la extrañas y cuanto realmente te importaba.

Murmurar millones de "_lo siento_" no revive a los muertos, para la muerte no existe cura, y por más que llorares es imposible recuperar lo que ahora bajo tierra está. Era una lección de vida que él creía aprendida, aun así; ¿Por qué duele tanto?

—_L-Lo sien-to… perdóname… perdóname…. Eren… E-Eren…. Eren, Eren… lo la-lamento… Eren, no me dejes… r-regresa…_  
_**Koishikute hakanakute  
Kimi ni nanihitotsu dekinakute  
Koishikute setsunakute  
Omou hodo munegaitai yo  
Todokanai `daisukidayo.'**_

—_Levi… no llores, Levi— _De nuevo, estaba frente a él, arrodillado para así quedar a su altura, los rastros de sangre ya no estaban, podía distinguir con claridad aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, y aquel rostro regalándole una última sonrisa. _—No tienes que disculparte por nada, te esperaré, Levi, estaremos juntos de nuevo, pero aún no es tu tiempo, vive por los dos, esperaré por ti… hey, Levi…—_El cuerpo frente a él desapareció, como si fuera nada, como si nunca hubiera existido, dejando solo una promesa en los recuerdos del pelinegro.

—_Hey, Levi… Te amo._

Tu amabilidad hacia las personas, el amor y el cariño que me diste; mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma las recordarán por siempre, cumpliré tu deseo y viviré por los dos, así que espérame, cuando el tiempo llegue iré a buscarte…

—Hey, Eren… h-hay algo que… no me dejaste decirte… _—_limpió sus lágrimas sin mucho éxito, alzando la vista al cielo, a la estrella más brillante, a la más cálida y sonrió_—_ _"Te amo, maldito mocoso"_

* * *

Poss... poss... no sé si las hice llorar o no pero... -se ahoga en sus propias lágrimas- tengo corazón de posho y yo sufrí escribiéndolo ;A; dejen tomatazos..- coff coff quiero decir reviews! si eso! quejas sugerencias, ladrillazos, todo es aceptado (? ;m;


End file.
